2. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of ski ticket wickets and more particularly relates to a ski ticket wicket having integrally formed, interlocking means, such wicket providing portions thereof for placement of a ski ticket and for tile display of commercial advertisements.
2. Description of tile Prior Art
Ski ticket wickets of the prior art are comprised of bent metal wire members, a part of which is passed through, for example, an aperture in a zipper-pull of clothing worn by a skier. A ski ticket having a backing of self-adhesive material is then adhered to both sides of such ski ticket wicket by first adhering it to one side of the wicket, and the remaining portion of the ticket is folded around to tile other side of the wicket, thereby adhering it to both the wicket and to the back of tile ticket itself, sandwiching the wicket such that tile wicket is effectively locked onto the zipper-pull or other loop member of the skier's clothing. As a result, the wicket with ski ticket affixed thereto cannot be removed without tile ticket being torn or damaged or the wicket being damaged. This feature prevents the ticket, which represents payment for one day's use of a ski lift, from being easily transferred to, and used by, another skier so that each skier wishing to use the ski lift must purchase his or her own ticket.
Wire wickets that are commonly used merely provide means for displaying a purchased ticket which is adhered therearound and they have no planar portions of any kind for the display of other indicia since they consist of only a bent piece of wire.